The Puppies
by YamixYugiforever
Summary: Yami and Yugi find puppy versions of themselves (YYxY)complete
1. the beggining

The Puppies Pairing: Yami/Tea, Yami/Yugi Rated: Warnings: Yaoi Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Soc(Summary on chapter): Yami and Yugi find puppy versions of themselves  
  
"speech" ' thoughts' //blah// Yami to Yugi /blah/ Yugi to Yami @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yugi decided to take a walk with Yami to the park one Saturday morning. Of course the over protective Yami thought that he might be of help incase Yugi was in any form of danger. Yami almost immediately agreed to do so. Yugi also tried to get Joey and his other friends to come along. Though, as Yugi found out quickly that either they were busy or just not up to it but there is one more friend he didn't call. Which in fact was the last person he would want to have even near his Yami, Tea.  
  
He decided that since he knew that Yami had a simple crush on the girl that he would most likely want Tea to come. It hurt Yugi the most that instead of Yami loving Yugi he loved his best friend that was currently in a major fight with, though Yami did not know about at the moment. Yugi asked Yami if he would like Tea to come and Yami almost started to blush at the name. Upon seeing this Yugi had to give a, at the most a sarcastic remark.  
  
"I take that as a ' yes'" Yugi said sarcasticly as he held the phone with his neck and shoulder. He was looking for Tea's new number since she had to move closer to the school upon regulation of the district. In this case Yugi hadn't yet memorized Tea's phone number. Also the fact that they have been in a fight over a lousy duel monsters game, which in fact Tea did lose fair and square. Clearly, Yami would have taken Yugi's side on this matter but Yugi was still afraid that Yami would once again take Tea's side of the matter.  
  
"Yes, Yugi call her see if she'll come!" Yami said excited. He had a crush on her since he first saved her in a restaurant when a criminal that had escaped from jail had threatened her life. He wished then and there that she would become his. Not realizing that it was harming his aibou so much. Of course, being the over protective yami that he was he would do anything to see Yugi safe and happy and would clearly give up his Tea 'obsession' for him. Though he was having doubts on whether he really did like her in that way. Now that he has gotten to know her better with his new body he thought of her as mean and bad tempered. He thought that if he stopped liking Tea though, he wouldn't be able to see the good side of her yet, would never reveal itself.  
  
"Sure, I'll call" he said annoyed as since the one person he disliked the most was Tea, and the one he loved was after her heart instead of his. He found the number that Yami had kept and dialed it quickly. He then heard the tone and about two rings someone answered.  
  
"Hello Gardner residence Tea speaking"  
  
"Tea?" "What do you want Mutou?" "Yami wants to see if you would like to go to the park with us?"  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
  
"I don't want to go to the park with a cheater"  
  
"What can I do to make you stop fighting with me?"  
  
"Tell Yami and everyone else that you're a big fat cheater and say that I am superior then you and give me a public apology"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry you couldn't come with us, bye" Yugi said in a cheerful voice as he hung up on Tea' Does it matter that I'm there still be a date wouldn't it? Plus I'm not going to apologize for something I didn't do!' Yugi thought to himself.  
  
"So is she coming?" Yami said cheerfully hoping that Tea said 'yes'.  
  
"No, she wanted to but couldn't" trying to make Yami think that it wasn't because of him Yami wouldn't be able to enjoy a nice walk in the park with his crush and maybe telling her his feeling for her. Also adding that she had want to go so Yami wouldn't give up hope and go in some sort of depression because of it.  
  
"Oh, well let us go." Yami said sadly as he grabbed his coat and walked out the door. Yugi did this same action and followed Yami.  
  
The walk seemed quiet Yami kept looking to the ground seeming as if the ground held more comfort looking at it instead of talking to Yugi. Yami then seem to spot something over to his side. Yugi looked at the ally Yami was staring at to see only a box.  
  
"Yami is something wr..."  
  
"Shh Yugi there's something in that box." Yami cut off Yugi as he raised his hand towards Yugi's face to stop him from moving and raised finger to his own lips to signal to stay quiet for the moment. Then he took his hand away from Yugi's face and quietly approached the box. Then Yugi gasped, as it seemed to move on its own accord.  
  
"Shh Yugi!" Yami said as he carefully tried to open this mysterious box, which was still moving on its own. Then, as soon as Yami touched the box a puppy jumped out of the box and stepped in front of it. The puppy bared its teeth and was growling. Yugi and Yami both looked shocked, as the puppy seemed to look like a puppy version of Yami. The eyes were crimson as Yami's and the fur that stuck out at the top of the puppy's head was the same as Yami's hair, Red at the tips black, then little blonde bangs like Yami's. The only thing that was missing was all the leather clothes.  
  
"Yami I think we found your twin but he's a little deformed." Yugi joked and both of them giggled. The puppy was still growling seeming to protect the box. ' Why is it protecting that box' Yami thought. Then the box seemed to move of the thought Yami had just thought.  
  
"Yami the box is still moving!" Yugi cried out in surprise. Yami then looked to the box and there a little puppy head pocked out of the box. Yugi and Yami gasped. The puppy looked like the other yet different. It had wider eyes and they were violet. The Yugi looking puppy also had less bangs as well. Both the puppies' fur was tan except the hair like fur on there heads.  
  
"Hey Yami, its like you its protecting the puppy Yugi from bullies." Yugi said as he giggled at the comment made by himself. Yami smiled cheerfully and looked at Yugi with his bright smile.  
  
// I see you appreciate my help// Yami said through the mind-link.  
  
/ Yes, I do and much so /  
  
They looked to the puppy Yami who was now in the box with the puppy Yugi and was licking puppy Yugi's ears. ( A/N: That is what dogs do to make sure there okay)  
  
"Aww look it's making sure its okay" said Yugi looking at the most adorable sight he had ever seen.  
  
"Ohh, like I don't do that." Yami said sarcastically.  
  
"I know you make sure that I'm okay but these puppies do exactly what we do and it's so cute!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Yes how cute" Yami said sarcastically again to Yugi.  
  
Yami then went to the box and closed the lids of it while the puppy Yami was distracted on helping the other puppy. The box was shaking violently as Yami held the box in his hands as he held it. You could also hear loud barking from the box as well. Yami decided since the puppies were looking pretty hungry, to take them home to feed them. Yugi also followed feeling a little hungry himself as well.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: First chapter I swear I'll make them better this is sort of a prologue okay so please review.  
  
Yugi: Yami will like me in this story right?  
  
A/N: You'll have to wait and see hehehehehe  
  
Yugi: You're mean  
  
Yami: Don't worry aibou it is just a story you know I love you  
  
Yugi: Yah (Kisses Yami)  
  
Yami: ^_^  
  
Yugiismine: O_o okay ....um..  
  
Yugi: I love you  
  
Yami: I love you too  
  
Yugi: ^_^  
  
Yami: Review 


	2. Flashback

Hey me again here is the second chapter to puppies YamixYugiforever  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yami took the box home along with two puppies and a 'starving' Yugi. He quickly took the puppies into his own room that he shared with Yugi and locked the doors. He carefully opened the box yet nothing came out.  
  
"Huh, where are you guys" he questioned himself then looked for the puppies in the room. Then he discovered that the puppies were still in the box all along. He looked as his own mini me puppy was growling as the mini me Yugi was shaking and looked more scared then his whole entire life. He then soon realized that the Yugi puppy was peeing all over the box.  
  
"Ewww, what was that for?" Yami asked angrily. 'Well I better start training them now if we're going to keep them' thought Yami.  
  
"Bad dog!" Yami said angrily as he lightly hit the poor scared puppy. He heard the dog whimper then yelp. Then before Yami realized what was going on the puppy Yami had bit the real Yami. Yami let it go since that it was only doing it for protection of his friend. What he saw next surprised even him. Puppy-Yami was whimpering as it went in the box and checked Puppy-Yugi to see if it was okay.  
  
"I would of done the same," Yami said quietly as he remembered the countless times that Yami would rescue Yugi.  
  
@@@@@ Flash Back@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Oww!" Yugi cried, as Yami was dapping alcohol on Yugi's wounds from a bully named Shawn who just moved to Japan.  
  
"Oh, Yugi please be still?" Yami pleaded, as he was now dapping on his back. He was bloody and dirty all over.  
  
"Oww Its kind of hard to do oww that!" Yugi almost screamed.  
  
"Please its already difficult do this without you moving around so much!" Yami said in his this-is-for-your-own-good voice.  
  
"Okay, I'll try not to move so much" Yugi whimpered as he put back his nightshirt back on and settled back into bed. Yugi was tired after a long day of school and a beating from a bully he only met that very same day.  
  
"Good night, Yugi" "Good night, Yami"  
  
Yami settled into bed with his hikari. He watched as he slowly drifted off to the land of sweet dreams and hopes. Yami then saw the expression on Yugi's face from a frown to a small dreamy smile. Yami smiled back but soon ran away from his face as he started to sob.  
  
"Damn them to hell'' Yami cried talking about the bullies who would dare hurt or come near his precious hikari. Though Yami still didn't recognize this feeling for his hikari, neither did he understand it. Yet, it neither was a warm feeling, one he didn't want to part with nor, did in that matter.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@ End of flashback@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yami smiled sweetly as the puppies fell asleep. Yami couldn't help of to remember the times he would cry for Yugi because he wasn't there to help him.  
  
Yami then heard Yugi call to him as he reached downstairs and helped Yugi with making dinner.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: Please tell me how awful it is  
  
Yami: I'm sure they will  
  
Yugi: Reveiw 


	3. Tea is gone!

YxY4ever: I got good reviews  
  
Yugi: OMG  
  
Yami: You did? let me see looks at reviews Oh, Ra what is this world coming to  
  
YxY4ever: Thanks guys for reviewing  
  
Yami: O_o I cant believe it  
  
Yugi: ^_^ common Yami * seductive voice* let's have some fun  
  
Yami: -^_^-  
  
YxY4ever: O.O  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yami came down the stairs as his hikari called him down to help him with dinner. Yami came at once to Yugi's aid. As soon as Yami came on to the final step of the ever so dangerous stairs that Yami fell off of one night fortunately no one was hurt. Yami had been paranoid of the stairs since.  
  
"One more step" he said to himself for reassurance. As soon as he came down he heard the little bell from the store ring.  
  
"We're closed aren't we?" he asked himself as he knew they were closed yet kept it open for their friends to come over. ' Strange they said they couldn't come then why is anyone here?' he asked himself mentally this time.  
  
"Hello?" Yami heard from inside the store. 'It's Tea' Yami thought as he heard her voice from inside the store. Yami opened the door from the living area to the store and there was Tea looking confused as why the store wasn't open.  
  
"Hi, Tea" Yami said cheerfully as he walked up to the unsuspecting girl as Tea turned around and screamed.  
  
"Don't worry," He said happily "It's just me," he said softly as he could feel Tea wrap her arms around Yami and he did the same.  
  
"Yami I have to tell you something," she said softly as she pretended to sound sad.  
  
"What is it Tea?" Yami asked trying to sound comforting for her. Though, there was something inside Yami telling him that this wasn't right. No, It was stronger then that, he wanted to run upstairs and pretended he didn't just have a moment with Tea. ' Aren't I supposed to love her? Why do I feel this way?' he questioned his own actions. "Yami, Yugi he...he cheated on a duel monsters game, my own friend cheated at a duel monsters game and I thought he believed in the heart of the cards!" she screamed as she pretended to cry. ' That's the opposite of Yugi he would never cheat' Yami thought as he let go of Tea.  
  
"Tea, Yugi...he.. wouldn't cheat at a duel monsters game I should know." He said still with a stupid fake smile. "How did he cheat?"  
  
"Well he won, he isn't better then me only you are!" she yelled to make Yami believe in something that was a complete lie.  
  
"Okay, Tea that is a bit conceited" he said as his smile turned into a frown. ' Tea is lying but why would she accuse Yugi?' he thought.  
  
"You think I'm the popular Tea Gardner, conceited?" she said as she shook her head and pointed to herself.  
  
"No Tea you are the ever so great Tea Gardner" he said sarcastically as he looked, or glared at her.  
  
"See I knew you were smart enough to figure out as much" she said as she turned around with her heel and started to step forward to something that wasn't there.  
  
"Apparently, sarcasm is a different language to you isn't it?" he said with an eyebrow raised to her.  
  
"Oh, so you aren't smart enough to figure out as much?" trying to make him admit that she was a great and beautiful person. 'Yes, Yami you can't fight your desires for me, no one can, you are just lucky that you are the one I want' she thought.  
  
"No, apparently not." Yami said with a smile trying to fight of a giggle that was threatening to escape furthering offending his friend. Tea was greatly offended by this and just hmphed and started to scream.  
  
"Fine that's it I'm not your friend anymore!" she said with tears in her eyes. Yami still wanted to break down and laugh at her so hard it was going to hurt tomorrow. He still didn't understand why he wasn't hurt. He must have not really loved her then.  
  
"Yami!" he heard a scream like someone was scared. He quickly figured it was Yugi since his voice sounded like his crying. He heard someone from inside running in the store.  
  
"Yami, oh god where are you?!" he heard Yugi scream coming downstairs.  
  
"Yugi I'm right here," Yami giggled.  
  
"Yami that's not nice I looked everywhere for you I was scared" Yugi said with tears still in his eyes. Yugi just wiped them away and started to smile at Yami as Yami came and hugged him.  
  
"I'm here" he said "I'm right here" he said softly as he brushed Yugi's hair back.  
  
Then out of the blue they heard yelping from a puppy. They completely forgot about the puppies. Both of them let go of each other blushing afterwards. When they came upstairs they went into Yami's room where they heard the yelping from the puppies. Then they saw them biting one another.  
  
"Bad dogs!" Yami yelled but Yugi put a finger to his lips and then said that they were only playing. Afterwards the puppies looked happy and perky as they were running around the box a couple times. It seemed as if puppy- Yami was chasing puppy-Yugi playing puppy-tag. Puppy-Yami then pounced on Yami causing the other to yelp. Then the puppy-Yami look sad then got off to lick puppy-Yugi's ears.  
  
"Look little Yami is saying sorry" Yugi said with a big smile on his face, which made him look like an angel. Yami wanted to melt right there. ' Huh, do I like Yugi now?' Yami thought .  
  
He shrugged it off for now to see the young puppies playing with each other.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yami: I told you I loved you  
  
Yugi: -^_^-  
  
YxY4ever: Hey who said I'd let you go off that easy  
  
Yugi: u_u fine  
  
Yami: Hmph  
  
YxY4ever: Damn they hate me now pretends to cry  
  
Yugi: No we still love you!  
  
Yami: Yah see look clears throat please review for YxY4ever  
  
YxY4ever: Yah! 


	4. Yami finds his feelings in this short ch

YxY4ever: I just finished "If I ever lose my faith in you"  
  
Yugi: Does it have us in it?  
  
Yami: Duh  
  
Yugi: (starts crying) Yami is making fun of me WHAAAAA!  
  
Yami: Oh, no I made my hikari cry (goes and hugs Yugi) I'm sorry  
  
Yugi: Apology accepted  
  
Yami: ^_^  
  
YxY4ever: O.O  
  
Yami: I love you  
  
Yugi: I love you too  
  
YxY4ever: Can we get on with the story?  
  
Yami & Yugi: ^_^ sure!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yami watched the puppies play with each other. Yugi was smiling happily as he also started to play with the young puppies. Yugi had an old rag as he kept making little Yami try to chase it and bite it. Little Yugi followed Yami and tried to help him. As Yugi played with the puppies Yami sighed. 'Yugi looks so cute playing with the puppies' Yami thought. ' Wait where did that come from oh, Ra I do love Yugi' Yami sighed once again knowing that he didn't have a chance with the young boy before him. ' Surely this beautiful creature of light wouldn't want this demon of darkness' Yami thought as he saw Yugi playing, smiling and laughing as he played. (A/N: Yami is getting poetic here)  
  
He then saw Yugi's gaze upon him. Yugi then handed Yami the rag.  
  
"Common Yami play with them." Yugi pleaded. As then Yami took the rag from Yugi and started to jingle it in front of the puppies faces. The puppies immediately start to chew and tug on it. After a little tug-of-war Yami gave in and let go letting the puppies handle it. Then the puppy Yami gave it to the little Yugi happily. Though, little Yugi shared with Yami. After awhile everyone including the puppies were hungry and wanted something to eat.  
  
All of them went downstairs to the kitchen. Surprisingly the puppies followed them despite the fear of them. Yami and Yugi gained the puppies trust after the games they played. The puppies now trusted them.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: I know short but I want to update fast and I have major writer's block so please give me Ideas please! Reveiw 


	5. Speak

YyxY4ever: I got and Idea  
  
Yugi: What is it?  
  
Yami: Oh, I know  
  
Yugi: What is it please tell me.  
  
Yami: Don't worry you'll like it  
  
YyxY4ever: Yep plus Yami gets t....  
  
Yugi: Don't tell them it's a surprise  
  
YyxY4ever: RIGHT!  
  
Yami: ^_~ Yah, secret  
  
YyxY4ever: Okay then on with the story  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yugi was walking closely behind Yami to go to the kitchen to feed himself and the puppies. Yugi looked back to the two puppies that were following close behind him. Yami looked back at what Yugi was looking back at and found that the puppies were following them close behind. 'Good I don't have to drag those two out of the room.' Yami smiled, as he didn't have to force the two puppies that were supposedly scared out of their little minds.  
  
"Yami look they both are following us aww" Yugi made a sound to signify that something was cute.  
  
Yami came to the kitchen with Yugi and the puppies close behind him. Yami looked at the puppies and smiled at them.  
  
"I guess you guys trust us now." Yami said warmly as he bent down to pet them. As soon as he tried to pet the puppy-Yugi he saw that puppy-Yami tried to nuzzle his finger away from the puppy.  
  
"Pup-Yami I know how you feel that's the way I feel for Yugi but you have to learn to trust me." Yami said as he smiled once more.  
  
/// All right I trust you ///  
  
' Huh, did the puppy just talk to me' Yami thought to himself so he didn't scare Yugi. Yami then saw the puppy step back a little bit to make room for Yami to pet puppy-Yugi. Yami then started to pet puppy-Yugi and felt the puppy nuzzle Yami's hand. As soon as he was done petting him Yami heard Yugi call that dinner was ready.  
  
"Yami I found some spare meat for the puppies" Yugi said to Yami who was currently on the kitchen floor 'talking' to the puppies.  
  
"That's great!" Yami said thankful that there was still some meat left and he didn't have to go to the store for puppy chow.  
  
Yugi set the plate down for the puppies to eat the food. Yami then heard the mysterious voice speak again though, there was another voice right afterward.  
  
/// Do you think its safe, hikari? ///  
  
//// common these nice people wouldn't try to harm us ////  
  
/// That human did hit you ///  
  
//// He must have had a reason ////  
  
/// No one has a reason to harm you!////  
  
Yami for sure heard this conversation. 'Somebody playing a sick joke on me I bet its Tea!' Yami thought angrily though, he knew it wasn't Tea. He heard then whimpering from the pup-Yugi and decided to go check on them. It was Puppy-Yugi looking hungry and the puppy-Yami trying to guard the food.  
  
//// common I'm hungry ////  
  
/// Hikari, it's not safe ///  
  
Yami thought that since he knew now this must be a dream of some sort he was going to go along with it.  
  
"It's safe you don't have to worry let your hikari eat" Yami said softly as he bent down to speak with them.  
  
"Yami, are you talking to the dogs?" Yugi questioned as confusion was written all over his angelic face.  
  
/// I don't know ///  
  
//// how did he know I was your hikari? ////  
  
/// That boy next to him must be his hikari ///  
  
//// I see ////  
  
/// Okay I trust him, but only because he has a hikari of his own and he cares foe him like I care for you ///  
  
Then Yami saw the puppy-Yami start nuzzling puppy-Yugi's neck to show affection towards the other puppy. He slowly stepped aside to let the other one eat. Then the puppy took almost exactly half the food then looked to Puppy- Yami.  
  
//// It's okay the food is safe////  
  
/// I know or else I wouldn't have given you any ///  
  
Then puppy-Yami started to eat some of the food left for them and Yami and Yugi enjoyed their own meal at the kitchen table.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
YyxY4ever: A little longer yah  
  
Yugi: Yes!  
  
Yami: Okay people if you want you can review, but we suggest you find the story "If I ever lose my faith in you" because no one reviewed that story yet so please tell us you read it.  
  
YyxY4ever: Yes and it is a Yami/Yugi story so you YYxY fans out there miht want to read it.  
  
Yugi: Yah so please review. 


	6. The end

YxY4ever: Okay I'm ending it here  
  
Yami: YES!  
  
Yugi: Wait a second where is the actual Yami/Yugi action here?  
  
YxY4ever: ^_^ don't worry about a thing  
  
Yugi: u_u  
  
Yami: ^_^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yami sat on his bed thinking about today's adventures. He thought about finding the puppies on the street corner. Adorable yet, they looked exactly like them. He thought about how he got over Tea that day. He also thought about finding his feelings for his aibou that day. Then there were the puppies. 'How did they speak to me' Yami thought as he then saw them both come in.  
  
/// We need to talk/// the Yami-puppy looked at Yami as if he was serious about something. "Ahhh you...but...how?" Yami blurted his words in the state of shock that he was in.  
  
/// Shadow powers.... pharaoh you do not remember me, I was your companion in Egypt you gave me shadow powers because you wanted a friend, then after you were going to lock yourself in the puzzle you gave me a hikari so I would be alone ///  
  
Yami then saw it was no joke. He now could believe anything, but for now he had to speak with the puppy. "Well, what is it?" Yami asked the puppies as they were looking at him.  
  
/// I, your companion, have found love/// the puppy spoke as he turned to see his own hikari.  
  
/// As I promised before though, you do not remember, I would watch over you and make sure you found a love of your own, it was the reason you placed yourself in the puzzle ///  
  
"Yes but the one I found love for is my own hikari, would he ever find love for me?" Yami said sadly.  
  
/// Yes and a lot///  
  
"How do you know?" Yami asked, he did not believe what this puppy was saying.  
  
//// I, the puppy who looks like Yugi//// Yami then turned to see that puppy- Yugi was talking to him.  
  
//// I can sense when a hikari has feelings whether they are sadness or anger or love and I sense love for you coming from your hikari////  
  
Yami then smiled at the puppies. "Yugi has love for me?" Yami said happily.  
  
//// Yes///// both puppies said at the same time.  
  
Yami then smiled warmly at the puppies and left the room. Both puppies looked at each other in confusion.  
  
/// Can you really sense feelings of a hikari? ///  
  
//// No, I lied ////  
  
~ Downstairs~  
  
Yugi looked shocked to see Yami run down the stairs and into the kitchen like he did just a second ago. Yami had a big smile upon his face as he reached where Yugi was. Yugi looked a bit preoccupied with the dishes to notice though. Yami then reached a hand to grab Yugi's arm. Yugi let go of the dish and spun around as Yami caught him in his arms.  
  
The two puppies came downstairs to see what was happening.  
  
/// I hope your plan works, for the sake of the pharaoh's heart/// the puppy said blocking the speech from Yami. (A/n: Just to let you know the puppy didn't recognize Yami until now)  
  
//// I do to! ////  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami with confusion written all over his face yet he couldn't help but blush. Yami then closed his eyes and brushed his lips against Yugi's in a passionate kiss. Yugi was still in shock. 'Yami is kissing me!' Yugi let his thoughts go as he melted in Yami's arms.  
  
As Yami ended the kiss he panted for breath and saw Yugi do the same. They both smiled as they looked in each other's eyes.  
  
"Yugi, I love you"  
  
"Yami, I love you too"  
  
~ Ending scene~  
  
Puppy- Yami then turned and walked as did Puppy-Yugi. The puppies both faced each other before disappearing for there work on this earth was done.  
  
THE END  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: Yah I'm done!  
  
Yami: Freaky  
  
Yugi: O_o  
  
A/N: So review! 


End file.
